Dimaria Yesta
Dimaria Yesta is a Knight of the Alvarez Empire and serves under Emperor Spriggan as part of his personal guard, the Spriggan 12. A supreme warrior, her valor and feats on numerous battlefields have garnered her the title of "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. She is a descendant of the people of Mildian and the chosen vessel of the God of Time, Chronos. Profile and Stats Name: Dimaria Yesta Alias: Valkyrie Age: 19-20 Race: Human Gender: Female Height: 163 cm (5'4") Weight: 48 kg (105.8 lbs.) Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Blonde Occupation: Shield of Spriggan Affiliation: Alvarez Empire Status: Alive Love Interest (s): Allies: Enemies: Class: Skills: Weapons: Backsword First Appearance: Voice Actor: Kate Higgins Power Ranking *'Attack Potency': Town level | At least Town level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': At least Class TJ *'Durability': Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Unknown *'Intelligence': Gifted Key: Base | God Soul: Chronos Appearance Dimaria is a buxom young woman with a slender figure. Her wavy, blonde hair is cropped short, reaching only the base of her nape. It is quite messy, giving it a somewhat spiky appearance. While it is mostly swept back, some bangs hang down her forehead, curving away from the face on either side. Her brown eyes droop at the edges. The mark of the Alvarez Empire is branded on the outer side of her left calf. Dimaria's casual attire is quite revealing. Her top consists of a simple brown bandeau, with the upper edge embroidered with a flowery, white lace. She also wears loose, pin-striped capri pants, the ends of the legs tightening around her calves. The hems of the legs are decorated with dark piping. Her left forearm is covered by a tight, dark bracer with a wing-like ornament attached to it beneath her elbow. Her right arm is encased in golden armor. While the part covering her upper arm and shoulder is plated, the rest takes the form of a simple gauntlet. Her neck is protected by gorget with a golden border and whose color matches that of her bandeau. A dark jacket with a light border is tied around her waist, allowing it to flare out behind her legs such that it hides her legs from view from behind but leaves them exposed from the front. The jacket has a large collar and lapels. The arms are knotted loosely below her abdomen, the ends hanging down. The light cuffs are quite prominent and each is encircled by a dark band with three rows of studs embedded in it; she completes her outfit with a pair of simple sandals. Her attire exhibits minor modifications when she goes to war. Her spaulder is not as spiky and has her Empire's insignia engraved on it, while the ornament adorning her bracer sports two miniature wings instead of one. The lace lining her bandeau is also replaced by a chain. Personality Dimaria seems to have a relaxed and cynical personality, usually sporting an amused expression accentuated by a wry smile alongside half-closed eyelids. Her demeanor compliments this, being informal in the presence of superiors and colleagues alike. In keeping with her personality, she has quite the sharp tongue, which she frequently employs to make scathing remarks, as well as to needle others in a roundabout manner, although she is not too fond of dealing with tiresome people. She shows very little concern for her colleagues' well-being and has exhibited blatant signs of schadenfreude in regards to teammate Sorano, whom Dimaria delights in teasing. Dimaria's bearing on the battlefield is fitting for that of a warrior. She not only exhibits great composure, handling potentially irritating situations with great aplomb, but is also quite a ruthless individual as she refuses even children any hint of clemency. While she is not averse to toying around with any opponents who catch her fancy, her mischievous nature is tempered by a sense of caution which allows her to prioritize duty over pleasure. Despite her somewhat frivolous character, Dimaria takes pride in her position as a Commandment and vows to strike the fear of their power in the minds of her enemies. However, Dimaria's calm attitude on the battlefield is a consequence of her confidence in attaining victory due to the nature of her Magic. When the world is under the influence of her Age Seal, she claims absolute authority over it and has no qualms in gloating over her enemies, assured that she would not be wasting her time. This cool facade is shattered the moment somebody is able to oppose her in this timeless domain, the proud Commandment betraying blatant signs of disorientation and frustration and petulantly denouncing all who dare defy her in her own world. She views her defeat with utter disbelief and, when held captive, is extremely vulnerable to exposing her emotions. When Dimaria fuses with Chronos, her personality is influenced by the God's own. Her manner of speech becomes archaic and her tone haughty. She also loses her sense of patience, quickly wanting to decisively take care of opposition without delay, even wearing a grin on her face when deliberating the torture she plans to deal upon them. She seemingly considers it in her divine right to pass judgment on all those who go against her will and punishes them as she sees fit, the greatest sin in her eyes being that of a mortal offending a God. History Plot Powers and Abilities Age Seal: An all-world Magic that was taught to Dimaria from the God of Time himself, giving her the ability to freeze the time around her (apparently activated by clicking her teeth together), allowing her, and only her, to freely move in its area of effect. Such usage of this Magic allows Dimaria to easily perform feats as she pleases on numerous of battlefields to her foes who are frozen in time and completely vulnerable that in their perspective, its as if she done it in a blink of an eye that she's been given the epithet "Valkyrie", a goddess of war. According to Dimaria, her Magic is undefeatable; it appears it can be countered to a very small degree, however, by anyone who is also able to distort the laws of space and time. *'Age Scratch': Dimaria assaults the target with many magical clock hands; these clock hands force the body to of the one struck to receive shocks of pain equivalent to the total amount of physical pain they had received up until that specific point in their life. Take Over: Dimaria is an accomplished user of Take Over, using the God Soul branch of this Magic to forge her body into a vessel into which she summons the very being of a deity, also shedding all the earthly objects in her immediate possession to do so. The resultant entity embodies Dimaria as well as the summoned God in single form and possesses the powers and abilities of both. The Valkyrie's personality and appearance undergo a change as she fuses with her patron, their final form's attributes being a combination of their own. *'God Soul: Chronos': As a descendant of the citizens of Mildian, Dimaria has been gifted with this power by the God of Time, Chronos, who was greatly revered by her ancestors. She can use this power to call Chronos to earth, offering her own body as a vessel. As the two fuse into a singular entity, Dimaria's body is cloaked in shadow, with only her jaw being visible. In the darkness of the upper part of her face, two small, bright discs are all that denote her eyes. The region of her body below her neck is marked with ethereal lines, which streak across her body in various patterns, either wrapping themselves around her frame or forming closed figures reminiscent of the head of a typical clock hand. The patterns are arranged symmetric to her torso's central axis. Her hair also lengthens significantly, but does not lose its wavy nature. Dimaria's personality also exhibits some changes, such as her manner of speech becoming archaic. **'Increased Magic Power': Dimaria's already monstrous Magic power is further augmented in this form, the energy visibly streaming out of her frame as well as causing her hair to flare menacingly upwards. Her mere presence unleashes a detructive aura that continuously destroys a small area around her, while simply exerting her Magic power forcefully causes an explosion that demolishes a large region around her. **'Energy Beams': While in this form, Dimaria has the ability to shoot lethal beams of energy that travel far too fast to be seen and can easily pierce through an organic body. Master Swordswoman Specialist: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Immense Magic Power: Weaknesses *Terrible at teamwork. *Becomes extremely arrogant in Chronos form. Equipment Backsword: Dimaria wields a massive backsword, its length almost matching its owner's height. The single-edged blade is broader than her arm and possesses a sharp point. A portion of the back of the blade near the point has been tempered into an edge. The flat exhibits the sharp contrast between the light edge and the dark back. A weapon which is undoubtedly meant to be wielded with both hands, the Valkyrie easily turns it into an extremely potent single-handed sword by combining her monstrous strength with her excellent skills in the art of swordsmanship. The metal of the blade has been tempered to be incredibly resilient, allowing it to match the legendary Archenemy even when the latter has been unsheathed. Despite the fragile appearance of the guard, it is strong enough to withstand the shock of such a titanic clash. The sturdy hilt creeps up the blade and is screwed to it, reaching almost up to the first indentation. Part of the edge is left exposed and this piece of the hilt serves as a support. The lower portion of this support covers the width of the blade and slopes off to either side. The half of the base and the initial curve on the side of the edge of the blade are covered in leather for the convenience of the wielder as it makes for a much more comfortable and firm grasp. The curve at the end is reminiscent of the grip of a revolver and has a gauze embedded in it along its length. Relationships Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Knights Category:Alvarez Empire Members Category:Spriggan 12 Members Category:Antagonists